Psynergy
by Farmer Kyle
Summary: Synergy: the interaction of two or more forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects. Watch as Ranma discovers just what happens when you add new powers with a capital P to the already chaotic synergy of Nerima.
1. Ask And You Shall Recieve

**Psynergy**

By Farmer Kyle

_Summary_ - Synergy by definition is the interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects. Not exactly something Ranma's been able to keep up among his fiancees, rivals and family. Read on as Ranma discovers just what happens when you add new powers with a capital P to the already chaotic synergy that is Nerima.

**_Updated 10/15/2011 - Was reading through this and noticed a couple typos and added a few extra details_**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Ask And You Shall Recieve

* * *

_What a crazy week._

This was the the thought of one of the Nerima District's famous, or infamous depending on who you asked, martial artists, Ranma Saotome. We find our young, pig-tailed hero of 17, wearing his signature red silk jacket, black silk pants, and black slippers, atop the roof of the Tendo Dojo watching the sunset.

_At least everything should calm down now that Kumon is gone. And Mom didn't find out about the curse either. I learned the Umisen-ken too!_

Recently, a traveling martial named Ryu Kumon came to Nerima looking for the companion martial-style to his own Yamasen-ken, the Umisen-ken. He did this by posing as Ranma and taking up residence with Ranma's Mother, Nodoka Saotome.

Now I bet you're wondering how this could happen, especially concerning a mother and her child? Well, as you'd know if you paid Nabiki Tendo for her "Nerima's Martial Arts Who's Who", Ranma was taken by his father, Genma Saotome, on a training journey that lasted for 10 or so years. Genma was only allowed to do this because he made an oath of honor to Nodoka that he would make Ranma into a "man among men" or commit seppeku, ritual suicide. But that's not all, because if that was all, there wouldn't be much of a problem would there? No, for you see at the very end of the training trip Genma and Ranma traveled to the legendary "Training Ground of Accursed Springs", Jusenkyo, The Pools of Sorrow.

It was here that where Ranma's life changed forever.

It was here that Ranma changed into a girl.

Because that is part of the tragic legend of Jusenkyo: If you fall into a spring, you will take on the body of whatever drowned in it. Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl after he had knocked Genma into the Spring of Drowned Panda. Now with a splash of cold water, Ranma's body will change to a female version of itself while hot water will reverse the change. It is because of this that Genma and Ranma believe that the contract is breached and their lives forfeit, for how can Ranma be a "man among men" when he's a girl half the time? So Ranma conceals his true identity using his curse, posing as Ranko Tendo, afraid for his life and torn by guilt and shame for hiding himself.

_So why ain't I happy?_

This wasn't an common thought for the young Saotome, having been thinking it since nearly after his first week in Nerima. The meeting of Soun Tendo, Genma's old training partner, and his daughters Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane had not been the greatest. The reason for this meeting was for a promise the two fathers had made when they had been training together, "to unite the two schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts", with the method being arranging their children to be married. Unfortunately, Ranma hadn't made the greatest of first impressions and that combined with the oddity he now was, it wasn't too surprising that even though HE was given the choice of who his fiancé was, Kasumi and Nabiki had pushed Akane as the only choice possible, and that was that. Thus started one hare-brained adventure after another, with crazy hi-jinks all around.

During the following year-and-a-half or so, Ranma had found out his father had traded his, Ranma's, hand in marriage to countless others in exchange for anything from food, supplies, housing, or anything else he could think of. While Ranma has been able to resolve the various claims of marriage, usually through some obscure or odd, usually both, martial art, there were probably still more out there.

Also throughout his stay in Nerima were the various challengers, rivals, or just someone with their own agenda that always seemed to pop-up, Ryu Kumon being only the latest one. Unfortunately, almost everyone he knew fit into this category, because either they were trying to make him do something he didn't want to do or were trying to gain something from him, usually one of his fiancees. And while everything always worked out in the end, Ranma couldn't help but think that there was something missing once the dust settled and the problem was solved.

So Ranma Saotome sat and thought, looking at the evening sky as it went from orange to black while the stars began to peak out, thinking on all that has happened to bring him here, and what the future might bring.

_Nothing ever seems to really change. I mean, yeah the situation does, but it always seems to be the same ol' song n' dance. New fiance shows up, we make a deal and send 'em off. New challenger shows up, we fight, I learn a new technique if I lose so I win in the next fight, they go away. Then there's all the tricks n' magic an' stuff that __everyone__ seems to try to use to get what they want. I'll admit to doin' my fair share of things to win, but I like to think that those are minor compared to some of the other stuff I've seen. I can sorta understand Ryoga, Mousse, and the Kunos, and I'd be worried if Pops, Mr. Tendo, or the old letch and ghoul __STOPPED__; but, I dunno, expect better from the girls?_

_At least I used._

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by Shampoo, and she really ain't doing herself any favors with all the magic and drugs to gain my 'love'. I really gotta wonder if all I am is breedin' stock to 'em Amazons._

_Ukyo... She's dabbled in the magic too. And while she's said she'd do anything for me, she shouldn't. She deserves more than me. She has her whole life planned out and I don't want to ruin that. _Ranma takes a deep breath and sighs. _But more than that, I just don't love her like she does me. She's my best friend, but only that._

_And then there's Akane. _He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts and feelings as he begins to lie down on the roof._ I just don't understand you. _He decided on, putting a hand under his head._ One minute things are fine, the next you're bashing me with something or yelling. No, that's not it. In all honesty, I love annoying her. I remember somethin' 'bout how brothers and sisters like to annoy each other, maybe that's it. Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki are the sisters I never had._

_Kasumi's easy; she's the nice older sister that everyone likes. The one who always makes sure everyone's happy and safe and acts like everyone's mother. But from what little she shows sometimes, she's not as clueless as she acts and the few times I've seen her get angry reminded me of a mother bear. _

_Nabiki I think would be the sister that looks out for her family; of course only after looking after herself. The sister that'll get away with everything that she can, but I don't think she's as bad as she tries to make others think. I've seen the 'Ice Queen' warm up a few times._

_And finally, Akane's the little sister that you love to death but love to annoy nearly as much. But as soon as someone try's anything, BAMM, instant smack-down. But it still hurts that she still can't trust me. I mean, it seems like she always expects the worst outta me, that I'm the one who starts any and all trouble. We've had moments, and I guess part of me still likes her in the romantic sense, but things always seem to hit this, this... wall that we can't push through. It makes me wonder how she really feels about me._

_But now all this thinkin' about the Tendos has me thinkin' 'bout Mom. What's the point of having a mother if you can't be her son? Or daughter half the time? Nabiki said before that I should tell her, and so did Ryu. I think they're right; I'm starting to tire from all these lies, all the pretending._

It's at this point that Ranma stands up and turns to face the crescent moon behind him, looking like a great big and crooked smile in the sky. He stares at it as he prepares to do something that he had never done before: pray.

Religion had never been a strong point in Ranma's life, Genma never bothering to touch upon it in their travels unless they stayed at a monastery or shrine, so most of what Ranma knew came from what he had cobbled together along the trip. The most common believers they had come across were of the Shinto, Buddhist, and Christian faiths. One thing he had gathered from these was that there was some almighty being that was in charge of everything and that you prayed to this being to ask for forgiveness, guidance, or other stuff.

_Uhh, hey up there big guy; I know I don't really do this kind of thing, and I don't really know what to believe when it comes to this; but if you're listening up there could you lend me a hand? I'm just not sure what to do anymore. This whole fiancee mess is starting to get crazy and I really just wish that I had some people in my corner when things hit the fan. You know? And some way to make everyone not lose their honor would be nice too. And I guess finally Mom. Should I tell her? Will she still love me even though I'm not a man half the time? Even though I'm a freak? Please, please gimme a sign that you're listening!_

And HE provided.

The sign, that is.

As in GET READY TO DUCK RANMA!

"Huh?", was the eloquent reply of our pig-tailed aqua-transsexual, looking for a voice he thought he heard. So busy he was searching, he never noticed a new twinkle in the sky. The thing about this twinkle though that made it stand out was that it was a light purple, and that it seemed to get closer.

Now, if one were paying attention, unlike our hapless hero, one might notice two growing sounds, one almost making the other. The louder of the two was that of rushing wind, the wind around the purple light literally screaming as the light closed in on its target. The second sound could be likened to that of wind chimes in a soft yet firm wind, the tinkling becoming faster and more hurried as this UFO bee-lined for our STILL unaware hero.

So as we return to Ranma, still looking for whoever may have been there on the roof, he begins to hear the screaming wind and tinkling chimes behind him. He spins around, preparing for what must be a salvo of weapons from Mousse.

And finds nothing; the noises just gone.

He continues looking around, still expecting an attack, unaware that the source of his worry is floating behind his head, moving with him so as to stay hidden and almost seeming to enjoy this game of hide-and-seek. It is about the size of a baseball and while seemingly made of light, did not seem to give off any. The light gives off another sound like wind chimes, sounding almost like laughter, causing Ranma to quickly turn around, only for the light to fly above his head.

Still letting out that chime-like laughter, the light begins to bounce off Ranma's head, nearly giving Ranma a heart attack in the process, and while dodging all his attempts to stop it, "Stop that!", it floats down to about eye-level with Ranma two feet away.

Ranma just stares at it, not really sure what to think about it. _Wow didn't think that'd actually work._ The purple light at that point gave a brief flash, making Ranma turn away. When he turns back to it, it was no longer a light.

It was still about the size of a baseball, maybe a bit larger. It had a dark purple, almost pudgy body with a short, cone-like tail. Its legs were almost like most mammals' hind-legs except its legs only seemed to be a thigh with light purple, conical feet. But the most interesting part of whatever it was was its head. The head was thin and round but had a long 'tail' and was divided by a black, seemingly engraved, line that went around the eyes to the back of the head and base of the 'head-tail'. Its head was the same color as its feet, no discernible mouth, and had large, bulbous eyes that were sky blue in color. Above and behind those eyes and on each side of the head was a small, red, oval mark. But the oddest thing, or rather things, was its wings. There were two small ones that formed out of the bottom half of the head and neck that, by their flapping, it used to fly. The last and largest wing sprouted along the bottom of the 'head-tail' on the upper half of the head, until the very tip of the 'head-tail'.

Over all it was a very strange sight by even Neriman standards and Ranma, being Ranma, said the first thing that came to mind, "Um, hi?". Can you really blame him? This could be First Contact with aliens for all he knew! And he's seen the movies, courtesy of Kasumi, _Who'd of thought she was an otaku?_, and he knew that aliens and Earth usually didn't get along and when they did it was usually because there were evil aliens out there chasing the aliens that came to Earth. So yeah, Ranma didn't want something like an alien invasion on his conscience so he was going to be on his best behavior.

"Hello, I'm Gust the Jupiter djinn! I'm looking for my partner so I was flying ALL over, when I felt a Jupiter Adept! So I flew straight over here!"

He had been half expecting the alien/Pokémon/whatever to talk, maybe even telepathy, but Ranma had not been expecting Gust to sound like a little girl, a little girl whom found out that her birthday and Christmas were coming early and on the same day. He could also hear Gust giving off the chime noises he had heard before and thought they almost sounded like giggling.

"So you're looking for your partner? Who are they?" was all Ranma could think to ask.

Gust giggled some more, "You silly! You're my partner!"

"W-w-wh-what?"

"You're my partner, you're my partner, you're my partner!" Gust answered in joy, flying around Ranma's head like a demented merry-go-round.

To say Ranma was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. It would be more accurate to say that the pig-tailed teen was close to having a panic attack!

"Just hold on a minute!" Ranma says, raising his hands in the 'time-out' position. "I don't care what Pops promised you or whoever, I ain't marryin' anyone!"

"What do you mean?" questioned the purple djinn, stopping her circuit around the martial artist's head. "Who is this Pops? And what's marryin'?" Gust continued while giving the pig-tailed one a questioning look.

"Uhhmm...", was all Ranma could say, caught flat-footed by Gust's confusion and a little embarrassed at her last question. "Um, you DON'T know Pops, Genma Saotome?" he asked, looking for some kind of starting point.

"I don't believe so, the name doesn't sound familiar. I don't know anyone outside the other djinn and the Great Spirits." Gust replied. "And what does marryin' mean? It isn't bad is it?"

"Heh, heh, uh being married isn't bad usually, only when it's forced and stuff.", Ranma answered, a little nervous because of the subject and the little sprite's intense, curious stare, "It's when a guy and a girl um, really like each other so much that they stay together until they die."

Gust just floated after Ranma's brief and simplified explanation of marriage with a look of deep concentration. The pig-tailed martial artist might have thought she looked cute doing that, more so after the djinn started pacing in the air, but we'd never know since Ranma would never admit thinking anything looked cute. Ever.

The Jupiter djinn eventually stopped her pacing and floated back to Ranma, looking like she had learned the secret of life.

"Ooooh. Then I guess we're getting married then partner! Cuz' I like you lots!"

Ranma then performed a technique used by many throughout the ages, regardless of martial ability or age. It is said that it cannot be consciously used; only performed when the moment is right. Only one person is known to have actually mastered the technique and thus use whenever needed, a Mutsumi Otohime of the Hinata-Sou. And like many other techniques or styles, the School of Anything Goes also incorporated and adapted it. It is a last resort technique and not to be used while enemies were present, rather it is to be used among friends, allies, and family.

Anything Goes, Saotome School Final Attack: Honor Bow of the Imperial Ostrich!

Ranma fainted.

* * *

When Ranma started to come to, it was to a slightly sore head; no recollection of what caused him to use the Honor Bow, because he DID NOT faint; and two voices. One belonged to a little girl and sounded sad and panicky. She sounded vaguely familiar to the martial artist, even with the erratic wind-chimes and wind that seemed to accompany the voice. The second voice was that of a young woman. This voice was trying to calm the first, giving the impression of a mother comforting a child by the tones the voiced used. _Who could they be?_

"Why did Ranma collapse? Did I do something wrong? All I wanted was to be partners! Doesn't he like me? That's it isn't it! He doesn't like me! He dislikes me so much that he died! WAAAAAAAH!" the little girl worried and cried, the wind becoming stronger. _Way to go Saotome, you made a little girl cry. Wonder what I did?_

"Shh, shh, still your tears cub, young Ranma is not dead, merely shocked", was all the woman managed to get out before being interrupted.

"SHOCKED! Bolt did this! He's trying to steal my partner! Well he can't have him, Ranma's MY partner!" the little girl declared. The earlier winds seem to become menacing with the girl's anger.

_Now she sounds like a fiancé; I wonder who the old panda sold me to for a little girl to come after me. No, that's not right. I was talking to her before wasn't I? She said she didn't know Pops… So why…_

"Calm yourself cub, your brother is not here and did not do this. The man-cub you have chosen was merely overwhelmed. See for yourself, he is coming to as we speak." Said the unknown women.

"REALLY! RANMA!"

Ranma was forced to full consciousness as a small missile crashed into his stomach, making him clutch it and what could only be the little girl, whom was rubbing her head against said stomach in some odd form of relief and affection. That was when things started falling into place for our young, confused martial artist as he looked down to find not a girl, but a djinn.

_What? Oh, right Gust._

"YOU'RE OKAY! I was so worried! But you're okay now and we can be partners!"

And that reminded him why he used the Bow.

"Now wait just a minute here!" Ranma cried, scrambling to his feet and holding the djinn at arms length. "I thought you told me you weren't no fiance!" he finished with an accusal tone and glare.

Gust didn't take this well at all as she started to tear up, "But you said-"

"Be silent Gust."

This statement drew the human's and djinn's gazes and attention to the second voice Ranma had heard. Turning to face whatever had spoken, Ranma had to wonder: _Can tonight get any odder_?

Poor, poor Ranma.

His first clue that she wasn't normal wasn't her long green hair. Akane's hair color could be mistaken for blue and Shampoo's is purple, though the style was odd. She had a parted fringe, one large bang covering her right eye while the left bang was tucked behind her ear and a tail-braid starting from just under her shoulder blades. It wasn't her long pointed ears, they reminded the martial artist of a ghost with similar ears that he befriended during the training journey when he and Genma were passing through Georgia, though Medea told him it used to be called Kolkhis. It wasn't even her clothes and jewelry, though he had to admit they made him glad the tomboy wasn't around, he'd be bashed for sure. From the bronze earrings, gold armbands, and the gold fitted, amethyst necklace to the blue to green strapless halter and the long, pale turquoise skirt that split down the front, people would probably think she was another fiance.

No, Ranma's first clue that whoever or whatever this woman is wasn't normal were the feathers floating around her head, three on each side.

She seemed to be regarding something in the distance, the faint sound of thunder in the distance, then the koi pond before turning to face the martial artist.

"I believe Ranma Saotome, that I can clear up this misunderstanding. I am Atalanta, The Heavenly Huntress." the woman said, her violet eyes going over him, evaluating him.

Even without the title, Ranma could tell that this 'Atalanta' was strong; her stance implied a quick response time while her body-type was similar to his girl-side, decent strength and incredible speed; from what he could tell of her hands, the green-haired woman preferred ranged combat; Finally, with his limited, though you'd never hear it from him, ki-sense he knew that she had a HUGE amount of power, like Herb huge. The aqua-transsexual also knew that whatever that power was, it wasn't ki. He almost labeled it magic, but that wasn't quite right either as it had a different vibe then the magics he had encountered. _She definitely earned that title._ With that thought, regardless of everything he'd seen and felt of her, Ranma put Gust behind him and shifted into his own ready stance, prepared for anything.

All Atalanta did was raise an eyebrow, eyes lit with amusement and a small smile forming.

"I see that Gust was right to choose you.", said djinn preened at this praise, "Come, let us go somewhere less privy to the ears on the wind. There are a great many things we must discuss while the night is still young." Atalanta then turns around and leaps through the air with two pieces of fabric from her belt trailing after her, heading west. The distant thunder sounded again as she took off.

"Can we trust her?" Ranma decided that he could trust Gust with this question as so far the little djinn hadn't done anything for him to not trust her.

"Of course we can! Lady Atalanta is one of the Great Spirits of Wind! She just wants to talk; explain what I couldn't." the last was mumbled but Ranma heard it.

"Hey, hey, don't get sad! You were confused with my explanation of what marriage is. If anything it's my fault!" Ranma just couldn't stand upset girls, and with Gust sounding like a little girl he would try almost anything to cheer her up.

"Really? You're not mad or anything?" the Jupiter djinn asked with hope in her voice, the odd wind-chime effect that had been absent since he had come to could be heard faintly returning.

"No. Now come on before we lose her!" was the pig-tailed boy's reply before snatching Gust out of the air, cradling her to his chest, and booking it in the direction that the huntress went.

* * *

"Darn, lost her." Ranma groused, his annoyance clear in his tone. He looked out once more from his perch, the roof of Furinkan High School, to once again confirm that the green-haired huntress was nowhere to be found. With a frustrated sigh the martial-artist plopped down to the ground, legs and arms crossed, and turned his head to his purple companion "I thought you said that she just wanted to talk, not have us chase her all over town!".

"Well, sometimes Lady Atalanta likes to race people when they ask her favors." was Gust's sheepish reply. It was her who had noticed that they had passed the same building for a third time about ten minutes into the chase. She had even tried flying ahead of Ranma to see if that would better their chances, but they had sadly lost the violet-eyed beauty when she had turned a corner near the high school.

"But SHE offered to ME to explain!" exclaimed Ranma, his hands pulling at his hair.

"I'm sorry." The djinn mumbled sadly.

Sigh "I don't blame you Gust. I'm just frustrated that I don't know what's going on!" _I don't need this now! That whole deal with Kumon just ended and I still don't know what to do about Mom._ Ranma just didn't know what to do, and it seemed like he was about to get a whole new set of problems!

"I might be able to explain a few things." though Gust wasn't really too sure of herself. The last time she tried to explain things her intended partner had fainted. But she was desperate to help him out some how!

"Sounds good I guess. Why don't you start with this 'partnership' thing that started this whole mess." _Maybe I can finally get some answers._

Gust floated so that she was now in front of Ranma and took up what she thought to be scholarly pose before speaking "Well, to start off there are four different kinds of djinn, one for each of the elements: Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars." She would have continued had Ranma not interrupted her "Wait, wait, wait, what elements are those? Aren't those planets?"

"What are planets? Anyway, you humans know Mercury as Water, Venus as Earth, Jupiter as Wind, and Mars as Fire. Like I was saying, there's a type of djinn for each element. I'm a Jupiter djinn by the way! Now, djinn can only form a partnership with special humans called Adepts." She stopped when she saw Ranma raised his hand. "Yes Ranma?"

"How do you know if someone's an Adept? Are they some kind of martial artists?" _And where can I go to learn their moves? Heh, heh, heh, heh, new techniques!_ Ranma then proceeded to daydream of all the possible new techniques he could learn.

"Well as far as I know you have to be born into one of the clans." That stopped Ranma's daydream cold, the dream shattering in his mind's eye.

But then Ranma remembered something "But didn't you say that you were my partner?"

"Yep! You're a Jupiter Adept. Why you're so far away from the Anemos though is a mystery."

"The Anemos?" asked Ranma.

"The Jupiter clan silly. The closet Anemos from here live at the base of Air's Rock, the Mountain of Wind. That's where Jupiter djinn normally go to find their partners, but I wanted to find mine somewhere else. And I did!" the last bit was said with cheer as Gust spun in place with joy.

"Okay, back to my first question; what exactly do mean when you say you want to become partners, what are they?" Ranma asked, causing Gust to stop her dance.

"I guess you could say that being partners is like being friends. I also can't partner up with anyone else unless you say it's okay. I also help you out in anyway I can!" Gust then resumed her dance.

"So how do we become partners?" The pig-tailed youth had given up trying to find some way out of this. He was actually quite curious what the big deal about all this was. Plus he couldn't find it in him to say no to the obviously happy djinn. _Besides, you can't have too many friends, and I could definitely go for having more friends who DON'T try to kill me._

Stopping her happy dance, Gust explained, "Normally djinn have some sort of test that potential partners have to pass. These test can range from some kind of puzzle to test the mind, a fight to test the body, or simply making the partner find the djinn to test their resolve."

"So are you going to make me go through some test?" Ranma asked, mentally psyching himself up for any kind insane challenge that the Jupiter djinn could come up with. He had overcome many such challenges before. _There's no way I'm gonna lose, I can do this! I will _"Nope!" _fall flat on my face?_

Indeed, the martial-artist had done a perfect face-fault in response to Gust's blunt answer. "And why not?" asked Ranma after recovering from his unexpected date with concrete.

"Because I don't want to!" came the Jupiter djinn's cheerful reply.

Not really sure what to say to that, Ranma decided to shift the conversation elsewhere "Um, okay... So how does this actually work? Is there some kind of magic ritual or something?" he asked.

"So you're really doing it? You want to be partners?" You could hear the hope in Gust's voice as she asked this.

"Eh, yeah. Sure, why not? Let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. You wanna be friends?

"I'm Gust, Jupiter djinn and Embodiment of the Rushing Wind. I accept your partnership!"

Unnoticed by either, the world seemed to freeze at the djinn's words. And as everything but themselves became dark yellow, Gust burst into several motes of light. They spiraled like a ribbon as the motes flew above Ranma's head before spiraling down into his chest disappearing, looking like they were being absorbed into him. As the last one vanished, the world returned to normal with no evidence that anything had ever happened, save one martial artist.

Ranma stood their stunned, not quite believing what just happened. "Gust?" he called out with worry, fear that he had somehow killed his new friend plaguing his thoughts. But all this stopped when suddenly a surge of unknown power flowed through his being. _What is this!_ Ranma worriedly thought _Where'd all this power come from? _He tried to use his ki to somehow contain or control the unknown power, but to no avail. The wind then picked up and swirled around his form, a strong but gentle gust caressing him, enveloping him like a hug. The wind died out before the martial artist received another but more welcome shock. _It's alright Ranma, I'm right here!_ came Gust's voice. Ranma looked around to see where she was, but Gust was nowhere to be found. _I'm inside you silly! I reverted to energy and bonded with your soul!_ This was a bit too much for Ranma, "YOU'RE IN MY SOUL!" he yelled. _Not really, it's more like I've synced with it._

"You know what? I don't care. I'm going home and getting some shut-eye." Ranma was tired and confused, so for now he'd take care of the bigger problem of the two. And with that Ranma, with Gust along for the ride, left the roof of Furinkan High and went back to the Tendo home to get some much needed rest.

* * *

High above the roof, a certain green-haired, violet-eyed woman floated in the air as she watched Gust leave with her new partner. "Are you sure this is wise, letting an untrained Adept bond with a djinn?" she asked the empty air.

The air answered back. "Yes, I am sure child. The boy will learn quickly. The clans are dieing, have been dieing. There is a need for new blood and he will be but the first drop of it." The voice was male, deep and booming like thunder. "As for the bonding, he would not have been chosen if he were unworthy."

"Of course, but what of knowledge? He is greatly lacking in what should be known to him. I would have explained if not for your intervention." the woman replied.

"As I said, he will learn quickly. But even now, those who would help him are nearing." unseen man explained.

"Yes, they're fates intertwine with the boy's own." said the woman.

"It will be interesting to see how this turns out at any rate. Come Atalanta, let us return home."

With that the presence of the voice vanished. The woman looked back in the direction of the Tendo home. "Blessings of the Wind be with you both cubs." Atalanta whispered before she too vanished.

* * *

In a train heading for Nerima, a person sits by the window in a dark, private cabin. The moonlight pouring through the window only reveals the figure's long, maroon hair and a photo held in their hand. In the photo are a 12-year-old boy and girl. The boy had black hair done in a pony-tail, wearing a dirty white gi. The girl wore a simple red dress and wore her maroon hair down, the back of which touching the back of her neck. The both of them were next to a bonfire sitting on logs on a beach, arms over each others shoulder and smiling.

"I finally found you hoaloha."

* * *

On the outskirts of Nerima a figure garbed in a hooded, brown cloak is seen looking at the city, only allowing a slender, feminine, and lightly tanned jaw to be seen. The figure's lips were drawn in a line. The only other distinctive thing seen about this person is the odd shepard's crook they are carrying. A breeze picks up causing the hood to slip slightly revealing the blonde hair underneath. The figure quickly readjusts the hood with a glove covered hand before it falls. Her other gloved hand grips the crook tighter before relaxing it again. Another breeze passes by, followed by a faint boom of thunder, and the drawn lips tilt up and form a sleight smile.

"Soon we will be together again Ranma."

* * *

In a boat heading for Tokyo, we find a girl with vibrant and long aquamarine hair leaning on a rail and looking out at the ocean. Long lengths of hair framed her soft, pale face while the rest was held back by white ribbon. Wrapped in a heavy, white coat and a warm looking white dress, both adorned with curious designs of purple and the occasional bit of gold, the night's chilly air was ignored. She regarded the water for a little while longer, her light green eyes a storm of emotions. She turned around to leave for her cabin before giving the great body of water one last look over her shoulder and said, pleaded, one thing.

"Please be there Ranma."

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is. After weeks of on and off typing the first chapter is done! As this is my first story, I'm anxious to hear what everyone's thoughts will be on this. Any and all _constructive_ criticism is welcome, while all unhelpful flames will be doused with my apathy towards your opinion.

Not sure when exactly the next chapter will be done, but hopefully with enough reviews I'll be inspired. Maybe. I am lazy after all.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed Psynergy! Please review!


	2. Teaser of Ch2: My Life Is A Whirlwind

**Psynergy**

By: Farmer Kyle

* * *

_Summary_ - Synergy by definition is the interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects. Not exactly something Ranma's been able to keep up among his fiancees, rivals and family. Read on as Ranma discovers just what happens when you add new powers with a capital P to the already chaotic synergy that is Nerima.

* * *

Chapter 2: My Life Is A Whirlwind

Two children, a boy and girl, were playing on a sand dune, the girl trying to catch the boy. The girl was a few inches shorter than the boy, and wore a slightly baggy, white shirt and baggy, cream shorts that could be mistaken for a skirt. She also wore brown boots that came up to just below her knees and matching armlets. The girl was lightly tanned and had green eyes. Her blonde hair was in a bowl cut that covered her ears save for two bangs that framed her face. She laughed as she tried to catch the boy.

The boy she chased was also lightly tanned, but not quite as much as the girl. He wore a white, average martial arts gi with a black, cloth belt and has black hair with a low pony-tail. With blue eyes filled with childish delight, he ran from his friend and laughed with her as they played.

"Haha, you can't catch me!" cried the boy.

"Oh yes I can!" was the girl's spirited reply.

And just as she says that the boy loses his footing in the sand and trips. "Whoa!" the boy yells before getting a face full of sand.

"Dog pile!" the girl cries before leaping on to the boy. Of course, her momentum caused them both to roll down the side of the dune they were on as they wrestled, getting both covered in sand. When they reach the bottom both children are facing the other, the boy under the girl, looking at the other's face before bursting out with new laughter.

The girl rolls off the boy, their laughter starting to quiet. They look up at the sky, a slow moving cloud giving them shade as the boy and girl calm down, a silence growing between them.

"You're leaving." It was the girl who broke it, the statement carrying her sadness of that fact.

"Yeah." The boy was equally disappointed. "Pop said that we can't stay here any more."

"But why? Why do have to go?" the blonde questioned, eyes glistening.

"This whole trip is so I can be the best martial artist ever. Pop says that we gotta keep movin' around and learn from all over. I wannna stay, but I can't. Family honor depends on it, least that's what Pop says." was all the boy said.

They laid there for a while longer before the girl suddenly stood up, the boy sitting up as well. "Well, we just have to do something that will make sure we find each other again." The girl declared, confident that they could do it.

The boy shook the sand out of his hair before asking the obvious question. "How are we gonna do that?"

The girl shook herself of sand, then said to her friend with a smile "A promise."

Doubtful, the boy asked "How's a promise gonna help?"

"Easy." she said before holding her hand out to the boy "It's a magic promise."

He took her hand and pulled himself up. After shaking the rest of the sand off himself, the boy asked yet another question "How's it magic?"

"Well, I heard about it a while back at a big party for my aunt. She and a friend of hers, a guy, were celebrating something. There was a big cake and they were getting presents, my aunt was even wearing her special dress! When I asked my uncle what they were celebrating, I was told that it was about my aunt and that guy 'getting together'. I still didn't understand and asked what that meant, Uncle said that they were making they're relationship official and that they were each other's special friend." the girl explained.

"Sooo?" the boy was still confused.

"Sooo, they each made a promise to each other that they would be together forever and that they wouldn't be friends with anyone else! They promised on the Great Spirits!" the girl exclaimed with excitement and reverence.

"But I like having friends!" the boy complained, not quite liking the idea of having only one friend.

"Me too, so we'll change the promise a bit so that we can have as many friends as we want!" the girl agreed, as she had lots of friends back in the village. "But we'll still be special friends."

"Okay! But what if we find other friends that we want to be special friends too?" asked the boy.

"Well," the girl started, unsure, "I guess we could if we both agreed."

"So, Ranma Saotome, do you take me as your special friend?" the girl said as a slow and gentle wind blew where they were standing. "That we'll always be friends, forever? That even if we part, we'll find each other again?" she continued, the smell of wildflowers joining the wind as it surrounded the two children, almost hugging them. "And that even though we'll make more friends, they won't be special friends unless we both agree?" In the distance a soft rumble of what may have been thunder sounded, almost resembling laughter, as the wind blew faster and the smell of flowers grew stronger.

"I promise!" the boy, Ranma, said confidently, smiling. "Do ya promise the same thing, S-" the wind gave a strong burst that caused the air to whistle, covering the name of the girl.

"I do." was the blonde girl's reply, also giving her own gentle smile. "Together Forever."

Ranma nodded his head, "Together Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a full chapter. Things have gotten hectic for me and now it's all blown up in my face. My only reliable means for updating is on the fritz, so any updates from here will be sporadic at best.**


End file.
